Chai Latte
by Rolling With Chinchillas
Summary: It became apparent to Kurt quite quickly that although Sebastian Smythe's father was a State's Attorney, it wasn't the only thing he was, because everywhere Kurt was turning in New York - New York of all places, a new place, with no shadows following him- he was being crowded by Sebastian Smythe, smirked at by Sebastian Smythe, being watched by Sebastian Smythe.


It became apparent to Kurt quite quickly that although Sebastian Smythe's father was a State's Attorney, it wasn't the only thing he was, because everywhere Kurt was turning in New York - New York of all places, a new place, with no shadows following him- he was being crowded by Sebastian Smythe, smirked at by Sebastian Smythe, being watched by Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt's only rational explanation was that Mr Smythe Snr had to own a private detective agency at the rate Sebastian was popping up, right after their first meeting.

"Well, princess, it seems that you're actually gay now, considering that you're actually male - you should have started wearing men's clothes sooner- even if the voice throws everybody off and makes you sound like a pre pubescent girl." Kurt didn't need, want, or even slightly enjoy Sebastian's insult. There was no energy left to acknowledge the other boy's presence, and Kurt let out a string of insults to Miss Rachel _Goldstar_ Berry for making him leave the apartment, even if it was just for coffee. "Who stole your tiara, Princess?" The barista, who was actually Kurt's favourite, was being extremely slow today. And all he'd ordered today was a chai latte, because any other coffee order - his only coffee order - hurt too much to say. _You remembered my coffee order_. The chai wasn't that bad actually; it was enjoyable enough and low in calories, and most importantly, it had no Blaine memories attached to it. "So you actually look like a boy and you're ignoring me. Cat stole your tongue? Blainey break up with you? Maybe I can tap that now." Kurt tried not to physically wince at Sebastian's words, because maybe the people at work didn't notice, and maybe Rachel didn't notice, but Kurt knew that Sebastian was a master of manipulation and reading people for his own gain, namely sex. Kurt knew what he looked like a wreck, and that Sebastian could use that to his advantage but he didn't care. It was like the first sign of madness. "Ignoring me is nothing short of childish, Princess. You owe me now for being so rude." It wasn't 'til then that Kurt actually acknowledged Sebastian's presence in the cafe. Kurt replied, with a broken voice and a broken heart, ignoring his chai latte sitting there, waiting for Kurt, with his name written across it with scribbles and a smaller _get better_ under it. Kurt wouldn't notice the words until later, just as it breaks the ring of the bin, and finds himself feeling less alone, just for a second. "You cannot talk to me about being childish, Sebastian Smythe, because that's all you've ever been, and all you ever will at this rate. What you did to Blaine last year was the act of a immature boy who was jealous because he couldn't have what he wanted, and nobody had ever said no to him before. It was the act of a child who wanted attention, Sebastian, right as you're doing now. I don't want to talk to you, I have no interest in talking to you, and you have no right to know what's going on in my or Blaine's life. It is my choice not to tell you, and you don't need to know. So don't talk to me about being childish because I'm ignoring you, because you're such a hypocrite, Sebastian Smythe, and I don't owe you anything, not even the sadness I feel towards you because you are never going to grow up and have a proper relationship with anybody or anything, except your bank card… and prostitutes, I suppose. But you're paying for them." It was surprisingly relieving, snapping at Sebastian, watching him flail for a second with nothing to say, and Kurt knew he'd hit a spot. So when Kurt had left expecting to never see Sebastian again, Kurt had felt lighter, and for a second, less broken and less betrayed by Blaine. That didn't mean that Kurt didn't snob Rachel for half an hour after getting home though.

Rachel had though that meeting Sebastian at the cafe was funny, and then thought that the flowers delivered the next day were sweet and romantic, and obviously from Blaine. Kurt knew better though, because this store was known locally, and didn't exist online. - Kurt was confused though. Rachel just thought that the daily flowers were romantic, but then Rachel though that the daily flowers were from Blaine; she was too mixed up in Brody to even notice that the handwriting was different. Two weeks later, with fourteen cards printed with the three identical words and the same digits, Kurt let himself pick up his phone with the intention of actually using the phone capability. That ended up with a meeting for lunch the next day, an expelled breath, and the hope that maybe that stupid little Meerkat might leave him alone. - "Leave me alone Sebastian." "Make me Hummel." "I'll leave right now, you jackass." "No, don't, I'll buy you another chai- wait, I thought you dra-" "What do you want?" "You were right." - Luckily, when Kurt just pushed out of the booth they were both sitting in, Sebastian didn't try to follow him, beyond reaching out to grab the other boy's arm. Kurt was affronted by the contact - god, had it been that long when somebody other than Rachel had touched him?- and by how the fingers didn't have a problem wrapping around Kurt's wrist, like they belonged there. Sebastian didn't contact him for a week after that. - Kurt had found his place at the local swimming pool. The chlorine was horrible for his hair, but Rachel could never find it, and Sebastian would never think to find him here. Kurt was wrong about that last bit. Sebastian was sitting, legs propped up against the wall, face clothed with a smirk, waiting in the change room, when Kurt entered. When he noticed the other boy's presence, Kurt didn't freak out. Instead, he pushed Sebastian out of the way of his locker, and took a shower, with the best shampoo money could buy, hoping that the chlorine wouldn't wreck his hair too much. Kurt pushed out past Sebastian, this time less surprised by the momentary contact when Sebastian grabbed his arm again, and left without battering an eyelid. - Although Rachel understood that Blaine had cheated, and Kurt couldn't trust Blaine again, Rachel kept subtly prompting Kurt to call or email or Skype or send a thank you note for the flowers. Kurt found it harder and harder to talk to her about anything beyond dinner. She hadn't noticed that they weren't from Blaine - that not one of the ones from the past three weeks had been from Blaine - and knew nothing about randomly running into Sebastian in places that Kurt thought was safe. He couldn't talk to her to realise why he felt a little bit less scattered every time he saw the stupid, awful, Meerkat.

One day though, three months after Kurt's break up, he was surprised by Sebastian turning up at his work - how did Sebastian even get up here? - with two disposable coffee cups. "Chai latte or Grande nonfat mocha?" This time when Kurt picked his drink from Sebastian, he knew exactly which one he wanted. The grande nonfat mocha didn't appeal to him anymore, and it seemed time to actually start enjoying his Chai Latte.


End file.
